Speak Now
by holyjesusbanana
Summary: Jayden is marrying Mia but what he doesn't know is that Emily has feelings for him. Will Emily be able to stop the wedding and find out Jayden's true feelings for her? Speak Now By: Taylor Swift


Speak Now

"Emily? Emily?" Serena said shaking me awake.

"Hmm?" I yawned sitting up and stretching.

"You have to get ready, today's the wedding," Serena said.

"Why?" I asked realizing what day was it, the end of my life. "Mia uninvited me, remember?"

"I know, but Jayden would want you to be there," Serena answered sitting down on my bed and rubbing my back as tears started to form in my eyes.

"That's the problem," I answered.

"I thought back when you guys were rangers you decided to just be friends," Serena asked.

"Yeah, we did, but then he realized he liked Mia, so she came into the picture and I was out," I cried.

"It's okay Em, he was just a crush."

"That's just it Serena, he wasn't just a crush, I love him."

"Aw, sweetie, I didn't know you felt that way about him," Serena hugged me. "Well I have to go get ready; I really think you should talk to Jayden though," She kissed me on the forehead and left my hotel room.

I sighed and fell face first into my bed and moaned into my pillow. She was right, I should go talk to Jayden, I can find out the truth. I got up and went into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping from my yellow pajamas and hopping in and taking a fifteen minute shower. Once I finished and got out smelling like vanilla. I dried my curly hair and wrapped a robe around me walking back out into the room to find Serena dressed in a purple dress, Lauren in a red dress and Mike in a black suit with his green tie. "Mike! Lauren!" I gasped running and jumping into Mike's arms as he hugged me in a huge bear hug then hugging Lauren.

"Emily! I've missed you!" Lauren laughed.

I turned back to Mike to see he looked concerned, "Are you okay, you know about the wedding?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" I smiled lying.

"Em, I told them," Serena said walking up next to them.

"Guys, I'm fine," I answered still lying.

"Well you better get ready, you have about forty minutes till we have to be at the church," Serena answered.

"Okay," I said. I went into my suitcase and got out my strapless black dress with yellow flowers, sticking with my ranger color. I put on the ring Jayden got me for my seventeenth birthday and some other jewelry and black cowboy boots.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked.

I grabbed my handbag, "Sure, as ready as I'll ever be."

We went down to the lobby where it seemed to be crowded with party guests leaving for the wedding. Mike said 'goodbye' going off to find Kevin and Lauren went to go find her family. Serena took my hand as she led me out to her car and we drove off down the highway to the church. Finally once we got there it was already packed and people were walking in. We got out and walked towards the doors.

"Are you going to be okay?" Serena asked.

"I'll be fine," I answered. We opened the doors to find a beautiful church. Everyone was standing around talking and there were flowers and lace and everything. My breathing quickened and my hands started to sweat.

"Em? Emily? You okay?" I heard Serena's voice in the far off distance as I came out of a daydream.

"I'll be right back," I ran away looking for a bathroom, finally I found a single fancy bathroom and puked out all the contents from the dinner the night before since I didn't eat breakfast. I flushed the toilet and walked over to the oval mirror and looked at myself. I was cleaning up when I heard a familiar voice. "Shoot," I whispered. I looked around and found a cabinet and ran towards it and hid in it shutting the doors just in time for the former pink ranger walk into the bathroom with some of her bridesmaids. I peeked through the crack in the cabinet to see Mia in a huge puffy white wedding dress.

"I can't believe you wrinkled my dress!" Mia whined yelling at her bridesmaid.

The bridesmaids muttered sorry.

"Just go get ready!" Mia yelled.

They left leaving Mia by herself looking into the vanity. "Only ten more minutes and Jayden's mine forever, we can leave this rat hole and no one can take him away from me, not even Emily…"

I choked at the sound of my name, Jayden couldn't be with Mia, and she was going to be terrible for him. Mia smiled one last devious smile the turned on her heel and walked out the door. I jumped out of the closet and waited making sure Mia was far enough ahead so she wouldn't see me. I went through a side door into the chapel and I found Serena sitting at the end of a pew. She saw me and I rushed over sliding in beside her.

"It's about to start soon," She whispered.

I nodded and turned to face the front to see the love of my life standing up at the altar. My breath caught in my throat and I found it hard to breathe.

"Emily, just breathe," Serena whispered to me.

"I'm fine," I answered then I heard the organ began the wedding march that sounded more like a death march than anything. I took a deep breath as everyone stood up as Mia walked in and ducked down so she wouldn't see me. She smiled hugely as she walked down the aisle in her huge ball gown and I remembered back to when we were rangers when we had a fake wedding and even then I was still jealous of her. Mia got up to Jayden and they smiled at each other and I wondered if he wished it was me.

"You're going to be okay," Serena whispered as everyone sat down and the preacher began.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Jayden and Mia in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Before I knew what I was doing I stood up with shaking hands, "Stop!" Jayden found me out in the crowd since I was the only one standing up, everyone else is gave me horrified looks and Mia looked like she wanted to rip my head off but I only looked at Jayden. "I…." I stuttered then ran out the nearest door to the lobby and out the front door of the church and went around the side leaning against the wall for support and sliding to the ground holding my head in my hands bawling my eyes out. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up thinking it was Serena but I found my former leader smiling and leaning over. I whipped my eyes, "What are you doing? You have to go get married," I hiccupped.

"I don't want to get married," Jayden answered sitting down next to me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I love you," He smiled down at me.

I gasped, "Really?"

"Really," He smiled, "How about you meet me at the back door once I'm out of this tux and we can get away from here."

I smiled as he got up and pulled me to my feet and walked away to go back inside. "Jayden, wait!" I said running after him.

"What?" He asked.

I ran up to him and crashed my lips to his.


End file.
